Journey to Alaska
by Katiie
Summary: Bella and Edward are heading to Alaska to live in their flat, what will they do now they are finally alone together.
1. Chapter 1 The plane

1

**First ever Twilight Fan-fic so don't be too harsh!**

BPOV

I leant against Edward, his cool skin calming mine. Four and a half more hours and that was it, we would be in Alaska, just me and Edward in the little flat that Carlisle had treated us to, me and Edward alone together I tried to think over and over again but I had to let another sigh out as the spoilt child behind me thumped the back of my chair _again._

'Mummy, I'm bored! My legs ache, how long is it now are we nearly there yet?' She moaned and groaned, an obvious five year old.

Another thump into my back made me bit my lip extremely hard.

Edward noticed my clenched hands and scrunched up face so he slipped his hand into mine and I rested my head on his shoulder. The seat belt sign switched off and I heard the clicks and relieved sighs of many people undoing their seat belts.

I undid mine to, pulled my jumper down and looked at Edward, he had kept his seat belt on and had a faint smile on his mouth, I guessed he was reading the minds of people on the plane. I put my new handbag(bought by Charlie as a leaving present) onto the floor and climbed into Edward's lap, He clutched his hands round me tight, my body relaxed and I melted into his.

'Are you alright, Bella?' He whispered huskily into my ear.

'Mm-hm' I murmured, as I gazed out at the pure black sky.

'It's nearly eleven, you know, maybe you should try to get some sleep?' He spoke softly.

'I can't get to sleep I am to stressed' I said jokingly. He leaned towards me and started to softly nibble on my ear, through all that we have been through, my heart still raced as his cool breath tickled my next.

'Hmmmm hmmm hmmm' He started to hum the song he had made for me I closed my eyes and drifted away still clutching his hand, tightly

EPOV

Bella's breathing slowed till I knew she was asleep, I stoked her soft hair and twirled it round my little finger. The air hostess walked past a big, fake grin on her face.

'_God, my bloody ankles are on fire, why doesn't that baby just STOP crying! Oh no not another person requesting a ruddy bottle of French Rosa, I am going to have to go back to the cabin and search through that messy cupboard and-'_

'Would you like ice with that?' She asked cheerfully

I choked back a smile, and continued stroking Bella's delicate hair, and gave her a peck on the top of her head. My mobile rung and I picked it up quickly, thankfully Bella didn't stir.

'Hello?'

'Hi Edward, it's Alice, how's the flight?' She said expectantly

'Fine, thanks.'

'How's Bella?'

'Sleeping'

'Typical Bella!' She giggled. I saw the air hostess give me a dirty look.

'Sorry Alice, I gotta go, I'll ring you when we get to the airport, Okay?'

'Okay, bye Edward'

'Bye!'

The air hostess approached me with a slightly annoyed smile.

'Excuse me sir, no phones on the plane, please refrain till after we have landed' She smiled.

'_Stupid teenagers, always on their bloody phones..' _ She thought as she walked past him.

I rolled my eyes.

Ding-Dong

'Hello, this is the captain Harold here, the time is 11:22 and I hope you are enjoying your flight, we are now turning on the flight film on... 'Lilly's life' just a reminder that this film is a 15 so please don't let your young children listen, you next flight update will be at 12:30. Goodnight' He rushed through the announcement.

I plugged in my uncomfortable plane head phones, pulled Bella closer to me and started watching the cheesy love film.


	2. Chapter 2 Shock

1

**Hi again, decided to carry on to the next chapter by the way good point livforlov**

**Might correct that later, LOL, here we go the next instalment.**

BPOV

'Bella, Bella, Bella it's time to get up Bella, we're landing' Edward whispered .

His arm tightened around my body as he moved me with ease into the chair next to me and gently did my belt up.

My head lolled and the darkness pulled me back under, I woke up with a start as the plane reached the floor bumping up and down very violently.

'Wha...' I murmured

'It's alright Bella the plane has just landed' He smiled warmly and he gave my hand a squeeze, I didn't realise I was still clutching it.

I wiped my nose got rid of the eye gunk still clinging on to my eyelids.

'What time is it' I asked.

'Just gone one am' He replied

'Kay'

I saw people starting to shuffle of the plane. Edward supported me as I awkwardly got up and followed the line out, the air hostesses were standing at the door nodding and smiling, smiling and nodding. I stepped into the tunnel it was freezing! I reached down to get my cardie out of my bag. No wait , what?, great I had forgot my bag, Charlie was going to get deeply depressed when he finds out that I had lost that expensive bag. I sighed deeply as I realised we would have to wait a long time to get back on the jam-packed plane.

'Looking for something?' Edward smiled my favourite smile-the crooked one. He was holding out my bag.

I gave out a relieved sigh and snatched my bag out of his loose grip. I took his hand and he entwined our fingers.

We made it to the luggage moving thing, and lucky mine and Edward's came round as one of the first.

We carried on walking hand in hand both smiling stupidly, we were finally here. The main airport was really busy, but it felt like just me and Edward. A man bashed into me, but politely said sorry. Edward stopped, his eyes narrowing, he turned round and started walking the other way.

'He only bashed into me, Edward' The look on his face worried me.

'He's got your phone'

'What?' But I was too late Edward had sprinted over to the man and was holding him by his collar inches of the ground.

'The phone.' He growled. The man looked positively terrified, as he fumbled in his pockets and dropped my Nokia into Edward awaiting hand. Edward dropped him violently walked calmly over to me slipped my phone into my back pocket, took my hand and carried on walking towards the nearest exit.


	3. Chapter 3 The flat

1**Next Chapter!**

**Please please please review.**

**BPOV**

The taxi journey was long and boring trip to the flat. Edward hadn't mentioned

the little incident at the airport, so I didn't say anything either, I leaned on

Edward, and he whispered that he was very sorry that he had made such a big deal over the phone.

'Don't worry Edward! Of course I still love you!' Edward smiled and leaned forward for a kiss, I closed my eyes and waited for his gentle lips to touch mine.

'Snow Touch 13 Center Avenue. Is this it?' Said the Taxi driver.

Edward pulled away to speak to the driver, I sighed and crossed my arms, puting on a annoyed face.

'Yes, this is it!' Edward replied.

'Your gonna love it, Bella!' He spoke softly, into my ear.

'Right that's $30 please'

Edward payed and started unloading the luggage while I stepped out and gazed

up at the towering block of flats as big as the ones you find in the poorer side of

a city, but it wasn't cheap or tacky it was amazing it looked high tech and stylish

and had a great view and shiny and... expensive. I had told Carlisle not to get

anything special!

Edward came over and put his arm round me gazing up at the flats.

'Do you like it?'

'It's... It's amazing!'

'And you haven't even seen the inside yet' He laughed excitedly.

He took me by the hand and led me into through the revolving doors.

'Oh, very posh!' I remarked.

I was trying to take in the surroundings but Edward was in such a rush that everything seemed to flash past.

We stepped into the shiny steel lift, and Edward pressed level 15.

It zoomed upwards making me tummy fell kinda queasy, I glanced at Edward who was tapping his foot very impatiently.

The doors opened and Edward dashed out still holding my hand, we passed dozens of doors in a flash.

'Edward slow down!' I yelled out.

He turned round a big grin covering his face.

'Shh! It's 3 in the morning Bells!'

We carried on running down the corridor giggling hysterically.

The last door was ours.

The number 8 on a shiny silver plaque.

Edward rummaged round his pockets for the key.

He looked at me suddenly seriously.

'Edward, you haven't lost the key, have you?'

His face creased into a grin, producing a glossy black key.

I shook my head smiling, he slotted the key into the lock and opened the door...

I gasped!


	4. Chapter 4 Home, sweet home

1

**4****th**** chapter guys!**

**Their flat is kind of hard to describe but I am going to look for a picture to show how amazing the flat looks.**

**Loving all your reviews keep them coming and I'll write more!**

**Ah hah found an **_**ok**_** room for the flat- have a look ****Muster02.jpg**

I gasped…

The room was picturesque

Little yellow chairs with blue cushions were dotted round the room giving it a warm feeling even at this time of day, they looked soft and comfy and very welcoming…

Moonlight streamed in through the stretched windows that lined the flat.

Shiny silver chairs were positioned at the front of one of the kitchen's counter, they were gleaming because of the black granite that sparkled from the top of the counters.

On the little table in the middle of the chairs was a huge bouquet of flowers, with a little card addressed to me.

I looked across the room to the little flight of stairs I assumed led up to the bedroom, they were pure white and looked very stylish.

I looked up at Edward, my mouth still gawping. He had his crooked grin on.

'Do you like it?'

'I... I love it, it's perfect, Edward!'

'Bella, you still look knackered even after the nap on the plane!'

He swept me of my feet into his powerful arms. His cold arms pressed into me through his thin shirt. He started up the stairs, taking each step slowly but with ease.

He made it to the landing and gracefully moved along the little corridor, till we reached the door of the bedroom. He lifted up his bare-foot (I wonder when he took his shoes off?) and silently kicked open the door.

I tried to take in the large white room but my eyes kept flickering shut. I felt Edward's hand taking of my shoes then socks, still holding me easily in one arm. He lifted up the pure white covers and lowered me softly into bed.

I sensed Edward climb in too and stroke my face, but then I fell asleep.

When I awoke, I could smell bacon.

I reached out for Edward but he wasn't there so I slowly got out of bed yawning and scratching my mess of hair. I swung my legs over the side of the bed to be greeted by the soft carpet that tickled my feet, that's when it clicked.

I was in my new flat!

I ran out into the hallway and spotted the bathroom. I found the light switch and clicked it on, the light was blinding and I had to wait while for my eyes to adjust but when they did I was taken back by the reflection of me.

God, I looked a mess; All my mascara had run halfway down my face, my clothes were all creased and my hair stood on end. I smoothed down my hair and clothes then used the nice scented toilet paper to wipe the mascara off. Then I pelted it down the squeaky stairs.

Edward was waiting. Wearing a fresh new shirt and a fresh grin on his face. In his hand was a large saucepan with two rashers of sizzling bacon that made my mouth water.

'Morning Bella!' He said brightly.

'Our neighbours Tanya and... Max! Came round this morning to drop of some food, they seem rather nice...'

'They didn't wake you up, did they?'

'Bella, it's one o'clock and I never was asleep!'

'It's one o'clock!'

Edward nodded.

'Sorry!'

'Sorry, what?'

'That.. That I kept you waiting and... and I wasn't there when Man and Tanya was here and and' I rushed out.

'Don't worry Bella! I can cope for a while without you. But not for too long! Now come and here'

I shuffled over to Edward and he embraced me into a passionate hug.


	5. Chapter 5 Presents!

**Hi sorry it's been very long since I last updated but I have**** been very busy last few days please review though!**

BPOV

It had turned out that Tanya and Max had invited us round for a welcoming lunch.

I smiled; this was going to be fun! I decided to get dressed up a bit, so headed up the 

stairs.

'Where you going Bella?'

'Just going to get changed for that lunch' I replied.

'Who are you and what have you done with my Bella?' He said seriously, but trying to hold back a smile.

I rolled my eyes and darted upstairs. I opened my little pink suitcase and found a little chocolate heart on the top. Attached to it was a little label which said:

**Bella**

**I hope you are having a fantastic time, with Edward. I guess its back to the ready-meals!**

**Enjoy your chocolates; remember to phone once a week!**

**See you at Christmas**

**Love you and miss you…**

**Charlie.**

How sweet. I felt my eyes feeling up with tears, I smiled and dabbed them away, I would sure miss Charlie!

I put Charlie's little present on the window and started unloading the clothes, when my hands reached something silky. I hadn't packed anything silky?

I pulled it out slowly and my eyes widened, a long stunning silky red dress lay in my hands. A little card fell out onto the floor 

Dear Bella.

Rosaline and I searched for ages to find this! We think you will look gorgeous in this. Don't worry about the price, you deserve it!

Me_ and_ Rosaline are going to miss you loads and loads! Please ring, like, daily! 

Have a fantastic time and amaze Edward in this slinky dress.

Love you Bella.

Alice & Rosalie

I gazed down at the beautiful dress smoothing it out at the sides. I took a hangar from the wardrobe and hung it on the door.

I stroked it again and thought how much I was going to miss Alice… and Rosalie.

I unloaded one of my big coats and a big bow dropped out and fell on my toe.

OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!

Still clutching my burning foot I picked the box up, it was labelled- 2 weight dumbbells for the perfect man. Stuck on the top was a sticky note, it read:

Dear Edward

We thought that if all the girls were getting Bella a present we thought it was our duty to get you one, so there you go;

Something to keep you fit and healthy now that you won't be going out hunting with us. Have a nice time in Alaska enjoy your dumbbells.

Emmett &Jasper

I gave out a little giggle then was about to rush down to show Edward our gifts when I spotted another yellow sticky note attached to a jumper.

I leant in for a closer look and I gasped as I recognised the scrappy hand-writing:

Bella.

_I know it's been a long time since I last talked to you but I just wanted to say good luck in Alaska._

_Jacob xxx_

My heart fluttered as I read the two lines over and over again all though it had been short it had touched my heart. We were back on speaking terms again. Thank God. I looked around at all the presents, this one had definitely been the best. 

**Sorry to all those Jacob haters out there, but I felt I needed to include ****him, as I always feel a bit sorry for him( although he can be a right idiot!!)**

**Katiie xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 The dress

1

**Hi guys, next chapter on Wednesday I think. Bella and Edward will have an embarrassing meeting with Tanya and Max! Enjoy the chapter! (Bit short I know!)**

I took a few deep breaths then hurried downstairs to Edward carrying the box of dumbbells.

'Guess what Edward! Emmett and Jasper snuck a prezzie in my suitcase.' I handed him the box. He chuckled as his eyes scanned the little note. 

'So what did the girls get you then?' He asked, one eyebrow raised.

'A dress.' I smiled

'Typical Alice! Hey, why don't you wear it to the lunch?' He asked.

'Well it's a bit formal for a lunch with some flatmates!' I giggled.

'Go on Bella, give the best first impression!' 

'Well... Ok, but you mustn't laugh when I come down the stairs, right?'

'Promise' He said giving me a crooked smile.

I dashed back up the stairs and into the bedroom. I got undressed and slipped on the silky dress it felt nice a soft against my skin. I picked up my usually untouched makeup box and walked into the bathroom.

Wow, I looked good. The dress fitted perfectly. Showing off my slim figure. It was cut off quite short so made my legs seem long and... sexy?

I slapped on some mascara, eyeshadow and lippy. Then went back into the bedroom.

I searched through my suitcase for some suitable footwear.

I had 2 pairs of old worn trainers and some hiking boots. Great, no shoes, didn't I pack those mini boots at the bottom of my bag. I reached down but felt nothing . 

So I turned the suitcase upside down and shook it. Layers and layers of clothes tumbled out but no shoes. Then something heavy hit the ground. A pair of shiny black leather high heel boots with a designer label on the side, another sticky note was attached to the heel:

_**Dear Bella.**_

_**You don't think we would like you without a glamorous pair of boots**_!

_**Hope you're still a size 5!**_

_**Alice and Rosalie.**_

I zipped up the zip on the side of the boot. It fitted perfectly. Alice and Rosalie had such a good taste in shoes and clothes!

I walked across the landing stumbling on my first step, but puffing out my chest I confidently strutted over to the stairs. I turned to Edward and gave him a big grin.

His mouth was wide open and his eyes were wide.

'Is their something on my dress?' I said looking down frowning.

When I looked back up his was there face to face with me.

'You look stunning' He whispered.

'Thanks' I smiled.

'You should wear that to our wedding, I don't care that it isn't white. You look a gorgeous.'

He said still staring into my eyes, then he embraced me into a mind-blowing kiss. 

**Keep on reviewing I will right more!**


	7. Chapter 7 Evil Tanya

**Hi Guys, thank you sooooo much for all the reviews! They have been great! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy...**

**(And remember to review!)**

Edward was wearing a flimsy white shirt with some jeans, we walked hand in hand out of our gorgeous flat and into the corridor, Tanya's and Max's room was a few meters away from ours. Edward knocked on the door and gave my hand a squeeze, the door opened a young man head poked round the corner, his face stretched into a big smile.

'Ah, you must be Bella.' Max said cheerily.

I nodded.

'And Edward nice to meet you again' He smiled again.

There was an awkward silence...

'Oh, sorry! Would you like to come in? Your staying for lunch aren't you? My wife is an excellent cook' He said ushering us through the door.

I gazed at the room it was exactly the same design as ours but completely cluttered with papers, books, pen, clothes, phones, 3 laptops, about 15 mugs and an overflowing washing basket. The only thing that wasn't entirely messy was the kitchen which was spotless. It even gleamed more than ours.

'Sorry guys we didn't have time to tidy up, we are kinda busy with the course exams at the end of the month. I am studying to be a doctor and my wife is going to be a family lawyer.

We go to the ranch university, and you?'

'Yeah that's the one me and Bella are attending next month, is it a good university?'

'Take a seat' He said showing us to the couch.

Edward smiled and we sat down.

Max started talking about the university's academic grades, I studied his face and gave the occasional nod to show I was listening.

He was about 20 odd and had short caramel coloured hair, he wasn't ugly but he wasn't hansom like Edward either. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy.

A tall and skinny lady appeared at the door she had a puzzled look on her face for a second then something clicked.

'Oh, hi Edward and you must be Bella! Oh you look wonderful, I love that dress! Where did you get it from' She rushed through

'It was a present from Edward's sisters' I replied.

She smiled at Edward and fixed her gaze at him for a long time.

'Tanya!' Snapped Max.

'Oh, sorry! Yeah, what?' She said flustered

'What are we having for Lunch, sweetheart?'

'I am cooking a lovely meal of roast pork with potatoes and veggies.' She replied proudly.

Edward gave me a worried look. I choked back a giggle. There was no way Edward would be able to stuff down all of that this was going to be one embarassing lunch!

Tanya goggled at Edward for a second then disappeared back into the kitchen.

I decided I didn't like Tanya.

**There you go, short but sweet.**

**Hope you enjoyed**.

**Any ideas for the next chapter?**

**Keep reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8 Lunch!

1

**Hi Guys, thank you for all of the reviews they were great and really supportive :-)**

**I am aiming for 50 reviews that would be my goal, so here is the long awaited chapter 8!**

**By the way I was just wondering if you would like a Edward's POV for any of the chapters **

**I wouldn't mind!**

**Katiie xxx**

BPOV

'Ok guys, lunch is served!' Tanya shouted from the kitchen. I have to admit my mouth was watering

from the lovely aromas wafting from the kitchen. Max smiled and got up from the sofa stretching his

back and licking his lips. Edward and I followed Max into the warm kitchen, the small table had

been decorated with a flowery table cloth and some very posh wine glasses. Across the middle of

the table was the sizzling roast. Edward walked over to me and pulled back the chair for me, just

like gentlemen. He gave me a crooked smile and then took his own chair.

'This looks lovely, Tanya, well done!' Max said to Tanya as she took her seat at the head of the

table, and it did ; the pork looked gorgeous not over cooked, not under cooked, it looked just right!

The potatoes were crispy on the outside and what I assumed was a fluffy inside too, it made my

stomach rumble just looking at it. **Hope I'm not making you hungry hehe.**

The table was also dotted with various sauces and the big bowl of steaming plump veggies, I am

not usually a fan of vegetables but the look of theses certainly changed my mind.

'Right then guys dig in!' Tanya said cheerily.

And of course I did! Through all this I had completely forgotten about Tanya's longing look at

Edward earlier on but now as she stared at him from across the table it set me of again, I clenched my

fork tightly in my hand.

'Tanya, could you pass me the apple sauce, please?' I said through clenched teeth.

She snapped out of it slightly frazzled and gave me a fake smile. She picked up the pot and stretched

over to me and put it in front of me. Her head turned towards Edward she gave a frown.

'Oh Edward you hardly have any food on your plate, here try some of the potatoes I cooked

them especially for you' She said giving Edward a big sexy wink. I felt sick, Max was digging in and

didn't notice a thing . Tanya bent over to put the potatoes on his plate, giving Edward full view of her

exposed chest. What a slut! Edward was looking down at his plate, a disgusted look on his face.

'Please excuse me, I err need the loo' Said Edward getting up and walking away.

The was a very awkward and embarrassing silence

This was turning out to be the worst dinner party I had ever been to. What else could go wrong!

**Sorry it was a bit short but it's my birthday tomorrow and I am a bit short of time but **

**I hope you enjoyed anyway :-) Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys it's been a long time! Hope you haven't forgot my story! I decided to do another chapter looking back over my reviews they are all great thank you so much for supporting me! You are all great x**

**Chapter 9**

BPOV

We finished lunch quickly and Edward made up some excuse for not being able to have pudding. We walked back together, Edward took a deep breath.

'God, that was disgusting!'

I laughed

'I rather enjoyed it!'

We stepped into the house just as his mobile rang.

'Alice' We said in unison.

He picked up the phone and answered.

'Hi Ali…' He stopped abruptly and listened intently. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

'Wha..What is it?' I asked suddenly terrified by his expression.

He held his finger up.

'Okay, right….Yeah about four hours….' He hung up without saying goodbye.

He turned to me slowly his face very serious.

'Listen Bella, I am not going to lie to you, Charlie has gone. We are not sure where but' He frowned.

'Your house smells of the Volturi.'

I gasped and clutched at Edwards arm feeling faint.

'They won't have …'

'No, they wouldn't do that but it is likely that they have taken him for questioning'

'But they will see won't they, that he is innocent?'

'Yes Bella I'm sure they will, I'm sure they will' He said it again like he was reassuring himself.

'So when are we going?'

'Now'

He swept me up into his arm slammed the door behind him and zipped down the corridor. My heart was thudding not from the speed but for Charlie.

**There you go hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
